


Définis-moi l'amour

by Hisachan



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 09:06:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4215852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hisachan/pseuds/Hisachan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small One Shot to improve the definition of love ^^</p>
            </blockquote>





	Définis-moi l'amour

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NotSureSam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotSureSam/gifts).



> Hi ! It's the first translation from my translator friend ^^  
> Thank you my friend !!!!
> 
> Sorry for possible faults... be comprehensive ^^
> 
> Translated by NotSureSam

Define Love

“Mister Horan, could you please define the word love !” Mister Anderson, the philosophy teacher asked.  
“It’s a feeling that brings you joie de vivre !” It’s something tender and it makes you really happy, the blonde haired boy responded proudly while looking at his girlfriend.

Louis Tomlinson was disgusted by all this stupidness. How could someone think love was only that ? Since Niall Horan started dating Samanta Grazia, the French girl who came on school exchange program, he was seeing life through pink colored glass. Louis was sure she was feeding him all that shit about Paris, the wonderful town of love. He, for instance, was not that blind! Any way at the end of philosophy class, he was stuck again with the two lovers at lunch. Niall, like always, was boasting about his conquest, because Samanta didn’t choose Harry Styles, the heart throb. Really Louis couldn’t stand those stupidities about love. If only they knew ! Love isn’t like that, at all ! Louis remembers the first time he tasted it; he loved the taste of his lips, his tongue dancing with his own, and his body against his. Despite the amount of clothing separating them, Louis felt the warmth of his skin, it was suffocating but so intoxicating. 

“Louis !” His friend called breaking him from his dreams.  
“Yes ?”  
“Can I eat your lemon pie, you don’t seem that hungry ?”

Louis couldn’t help but pull a face. Because of all those stupidities about love, he didn’t touch his lunch. He was going to be hungry later, that’s for sure. But still he offered his friend his dessert.  
Before classes starts again, Louis snuck away to the bathroom. He couldn’t stand his Irish friend and his French girlfriend anymore. When those two were together it was a challenge! The young man vigorously washed his hands as to justify his trip to the bathroom. Rapidly he was alone. The bell rung a little while ago, but Louis took his time with the hand drier. Because of the sound of the machine, he didn’t hear the other enter the room, but he felt his lips on his neck and his arms encircling him. He didn’t have to look behind, he perfectly knew who it was. He recognized his perfume, the smell of One Million by Paco Rabanne that stuck to him everywhere he went. Louis could have let himself be intoxicated by his scent, but choose to break the embrace.

“What the fuck are you doing here ?”  
“It seems like I want you, Tomlinson.”  
“It’s not my case, Styles !”

Harry Styles looked at him like his opinion didn’t mean anything to him. Harry required and Louis had to execute: it was the rule Style had imposed. Yet Louis did not want to oblige. He didn’t want to be a puppet that Harry could use as he liked.

“Whatever I say, you don’t give a fuck right ?”  
“Why ask if you know the answer Tomlinson ?”

Louis looked around him as if he was looking for escape.

“I have classes to attend !” He simply said.

An unhealthy grin spread on the younger’s face.

“Don’t worry ! I just need your mouth !”

Louis wished he could insult him, but the only thing he did was kneel in front of Harry. He opened Harry’s school dress pants, before sliding it with his boxers down to his ankles. Without waiting further, he started to bring life to Harry’s soft member. It didn’t take him long before he could slide it in his mouth. Louis liked to see Harry’s reactions when he did those things.

“Your mouth is perfect Louis !” Harry moaned breathless.

Louis ignored what could be a compliment in Styles’ mouth. He was more concerned about finishing quickly, before stupidly falling into the younger’s trap. He could already feel his arousal growing in his lower half. When the younger one came in his mouth, he swallowed. Without waiting for anything else, he ran away from this guy who broke his heart over and over again.  
When he arrived in class, Louis tried to go unnoticed by the mathematics teacher whom didn’t really like his tardiness. Luckily for him it was almost week end, but this one didn’t sound particularly pleasing. Niall decided to bring him to a party, his Irish friend thought it was time for him to find someone. But how do explain to your friend, who knows your sexual orientation, that you are never going to find a girl attractive? For Niall it was simply impossible! For him, being gay simply meant that from time to time you liked to be in a relationship with a man. It was irritating, sometimes Louis wanted to tell him that he only dreamt about one person and that person was Harry Styles. But it was impossible for more than one reason, the principal being that Harry Styles didn’t belong to him. Even if the younger one claimed Louis Tomlinson was his property. Louis couldn’t say he didn’t try to escape Harry’s trap, but no matter where he was Harry was always there. He only had to snap his fingers and Louis would fall in his arms again.

*****************

This Saturday night’s party was at a student’s house, the alcohol was abundant and the music too loud. Yet Louis didn’t wouldn’t be anywhere else, on the dancefloor with a drink in his hand he felt free. He had danced with some girls to please Niall, but he wasn’t really interested in them. While he was silly dancing, because of the alcohol, a cute guy came dancing flush against him. Without wanting to give it more thoughts, he started moving against him. Louis could have stayed like that all night. What more is there to ask when you have music, alcohol and a man to spend the night ? It was perfect! Well, it could have been if Harry Styles wasn’t at the party, if he hadn’t seen him kiss at least ten girls. Louis was positive he saw him slip a hand under some of those girls’ skirts, far too thrilled to tell him anything. Jealousy was eating him. So when his alcohol level was high enough he kissed the guy he was dancing with. He wasn’t Harry’s property, he could have some fun too. Well, he would have had some fun with the guy, if someone hadn’t suddenly lift him. Louis didn’t even complain, there was only one person who was this shameless. He landed on the bed of one of the house’s bedroom.  
“Can I know what you’re doing ?”  
“I should be the one to ask, Styles !”  
“I’m not the one who is kissing anyone !”

Louis thought he was going to choke because of laughter, Harry was a dick !

“Ah, so it was me who had my tongue down those bitches throat then !”  
“Are you jealous, Tomlinson ? Do you want my tongue in your mouth, or in one of your others holes ?”  
“Asshole !” Louis spat.

He did not want to spend another minute with him. He got up to leave, but Harry held him back and Louis didn’t feel shy to hit him. Styles lost his cool and threw Louis on the bed. The youngest straddled his hips, and pinned down his wrists to the bed. Harry kissed him but Louis stubbornly kept his mouth shut. The younger one lost his temper and violently bit his shoulder. Under the pain Louis screamed and Harry took this opportunity to slide his tongue in his mouth. This kiss was all but sweet, yet it was the image of their relationship. They both liked this violence between them. Louis ripped his lover’s shirt to access his tattooed torso, while the other was discarding his jeans. After all, Louis knew that he didn’t need it for the rest of the night. Instead he will feel Harry’s warmth when their body meets. He will feel the pain of Harry’s lips when they travel on his skin. He will feel him when he is inside him. That is how Louis ended up screaming, and he did it a lot that night. He felt free. In those moments, he had the feeling he owned Harry because he only saw him. He knew. Harry didn’t run after anyone. He didn’t spend the night with anyone. He didn’t make love to anyone. To anyone but him !

*****************

Again Louis sat in philosophy class.

“Mister Tomlinson, could you please give us your definition of love ?”  
“Love is full of pain. Possessiveness, jealousy, you need all of these things to love truly, if not you don’t truly love. Eventually, love in its purest form, is pain and tears with passionate moments”.


End file.
